Sweet love (one piece fanfiction Katakuri x oc)
by Kataradragon
Summary: Midnight is the last red-winged vampire alive after the Marin killed her whole kind, and 10 years after the incident she joined the straw hat pirate, with a special power after eaten a rare devil fruit. But what will happen when she and Sanji get taken by the big mama pirate, and she meets somebody she haven't seen for years.
1. Prologue

A girl with long black hair, dressed in a dark red cloak with white fur on the hood, stared up at the clear night sky that was filled with millions of stars. Her white skin was glowing when the light from the moon hit her skin, and made her dark red eyes stand out more than usual. Beside her stood a boy who was just a little taller than her, with short spiky crimson hair, dressed in a dark torn jacket, dark pants, and a ragged scarf that covered his mouth.

The girl glanced at the boy beside her and saw the sad look in his crimson eyes while he stared at the night sky.

"What's the matter sweet tooth?."

The boy's eyes turned to her and frowned. " Nothing."

"I can see in your face that something is wrong." The girl moved in front of him and stared into his eyes. " Tell me What's wrong?."

The boy sighs and crossed his arms. " Are we friends?."

The girl's eyes widen in shock." Of course, we are, why do you ask?."

The boy moved one of his hands up to the scarf that covered his mouth and looked to be in really deep thoughts.

" Am going back home tomorrow, and I don't know if I will ever come back here." His crimson eyes turned to her. " I just wonder if our friendship will hold, will we remember each other when we see each other again?."

"Of course we will," said the girl, but she saw how unsure the boy was and thought for a second. " You really that afraid that we will forget each other?."

He sighs. " You are the first one beside my siblings who don't see me as a monster without my scarf. I don't think I will find anybody like that."

"Than how about we mark ourself?.'

The boy stared at her confused. " What do you mean?."

The girl looked around on the ground and found a sharp stone, and pressed it hard against her right palm, and made a big bloody 'X' wound on her palm. " There," She held up her hand at the boy showed the wound she made. " Now I will never forget you."

The boy stared at her wound for A while before he did the same thing with his right palm, and showed the wound too.

"And I will never forget you, Midnight."

The girl smiled and was on her way to say something, when she saw the boy fade away like he was disappearing into the thin air.

"Sweet tooth?." The girl blinked, and the moment she blinked she saw fire everywhere, and people from her town running and flying up in the air screaming. While soldiers from the Marin was shooting them down, one by one.

"What the?. " the girl looked around like a lost puppy before a gun was right in front of her face.

"No!."

A woman flew up in her sleep and fell down from her bed while looking around while sweat was running down from her forehead and back.

"Hey what is going on?." A door flew opened, and a boy with a straw hat walked in and stared at the women on the floor. " hey, are you alright Midnight?."

The women took a deep breath and slowly stood up. " Yeah, just a very bad dream."

The boy stared at her before smiling. " Ah, alright. Well, its good that you are up. Sanji made some very delicious sandwich, and you better hurry before me and the other eat them up."

" Ok, I will be there in a second." Said the women and watched the boy walk out from the room before she ran. Her hand through her black hair and looked at her right palm that had a big red 'x' scar.

"Why am I dreaming about him now?."


	2. Chapter 1

**Midnight pov**

A dream that mix good and bad memory into a nightmare was the worst dreams I could ever imagine. It always made me feel like a wreck in the morning. But this dream took the cake, mixing together a memory of a dear friend I haven't seen since I was little, and the time when the Marin killed my whole kind and made me the only one left.

I pushed myself up from the floor and walked over to the big mirror I had in my bedroom, and looked at my own reflection. My long black hair was flowing down to my hips and made my pale skin look white as sheets, and made my dark red eyes stand out. And on my back I had big red wings coming out from my lower back, with few black feathers on the end. I moved closer to the mirror and opened my mouth to see my sharp white fangs, and gently poked on my fangs with my nails.

"Midnight!. Hurry!." Screamed Luffy with a desperate voice, and it could only mean that Sanji is making him wait for me before allowing Luffy to eat anything.

"Coming!." I screamed back and changed from my night clothes into a pair of dark blue pants and a white top with an opening for my wings.

"MIIIDDNNIIGHT!."

I opened the door in frustration and accidentally hit Luffy right in the face with the door.

" I heard you the first time," I said to him while he rubbed his face and grinned.

"Good, now we can EAT!." He ran over to the table that stood on the middle of the deck, filled with sandwiches and other things to eat.

Sanji walked over to me, holding a tray with a hot cup of tea, while everybody else was enjoying the nice weather.

" Did you sleep well, Midnight-san?." He held out the tray at me, and I took the cup and gave him a small nod.

"It was okay, besides that I had a nightmare at the end." I took a sip of the tea, and relaxed.

" But your tea always makes me relax."

"Am glad to hear that, but I actually have some bad news. Franky accidentally mistook your last barrel of strawberry juice for cola last night when he was going to test one of his machines. And he destroyed the whole barrel."

I sigh and rubbed my face. Strawberry juice the only thing that could hold my thirst for blood, when I don't drink blood for a long while I turn into a blood-drinking monster who can't see difference between friends or enemies. And strawberry juice helps me hold back my thirst for blood. But now that Franky destroyed the last barrel, and we are out in the middle of the sea, it won't be long till my thirst take over.

I turned to Nami who was eating a sandwich. " Nami, how far away are we from the nearest island?."

She looked at her compass watch and the map she had beside her. " If we keep this speed, we get to the nearest island in 5 hours."

" Good, I think I can hold back my thirst until then."

"Or," Sanji stood beside me with his neck showing while blood begins to run down from his nose. " You can drink my blood, Midnight-san~."

"No, thanks," I said uninterested and saw him sank down disappointed, but quickly smiled.

"Awe, you are so beautiful when you act uninterested~." He said with heart in his eyes.

"Look, look!." Shouted Chopper while pointing up at the sky. " The news bird is here!."

"Ah, great," I said happily and ran over to the side of the ship, and took a newspaper from the bird when it landed. " I wonder what news it says today."

"Hey, Midnight. Can you check what my bounty is?." Asked Luffy while still eating.

" I don't think your bounty has changed, Luffy." I begin to look through the pages and stopped on the wanted pages, and gasped in shock. " What!."

Everybody jumped in surprise and ran over to me to see what made me scream in shock. On the wanted pages, was everybody's wanted picture. But the only difference this time was mine before it was a shadow drawing of a winged lady. But now there was a picture of me dressed only in a black bikini with a big smile on my face.

Brook chuckled when he saw it. "Hoho!. You look great Midnight-san."

"Ahh!." Blood shot out from Sanji's nose and made him flew up in the air, while he had a face like he just saw his own paradise.

"Midnight-san in a sexy bikini~."

"But how did they get that picture of you, Midnight?. " Asked Franky and took the paper from me.

"I don't know," I said while thinking back when I did wear that black bikini last time.

Nami pulled on the paper Franky had in his hand.

"Not only that, your bounty has changed too. "

"Really?." I took the paper from them and looked at my boundary to see it said 350.000.000 berries instead of 150.000.000 berries I had a few days ago.

" Wow, that's amazing." I smiled happily but glared at my picture. " But am not happy with my picture."

Luffy laughed and hit my back hard. " Good job, Midnight. Hey, can you find any articles about the big mom pirates?."

I looked through the newspaper and shook my head. " No, nothing," I said disappointedly. After we saved the Fishman-island from the new Fishman pirates, Luffy declared war against big mom so she wouldn't target the Fishman Island for not paying the monthly candy tribute.

I know he did it to keep the Fishman-island safe, but we know nothing about the big mom pirates beside that Big mom is the captain and one of the four Yonko. If we only had more information what we are up against, I would feel so much better.

 **Somewhere else at the Whole cake island**

A huge shadow stared down at a table that had all the wanted posters of The Straw Hat Pirates, and a big smile appeared on the shadow.

"Mama!. Mama!. What an interesting group they are."

She glanced around the room that was filled with other shadows of both small and tall shadows. One who was one of the smallest walked over to the table and grabbed one of the wanted posters.

" What do you want us to with them, Mama?."

The huge shadow opened its mouth to talk when the door into the dark room opened, and a small chess piece soldier ran in.

"Mama!. This is the new poster of one of the Straw Hat Pirates!."

"Really?." The huge shadow grabbed the new posters from the soldiers and saw a picture of a black haired girl with red eyes and red wings. " Mama!. Mama!. What an Interesting creature."

The huge shadow grabbed another wanted poster from the table, with a picture of a blond guy and showed them to everybody in the room. " Capture this two alive."

All the shadows in the room looked at each other before one tall begin to speak.

"Why do you want us to capture the women, Mama?."

"Because if the information is correct, she is the last red-winged vampire alive with a special power. I want her to join my crew."


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight pov**

After looking through the newspaper a few time, I throw it over to Nami and returned to my tea and tried to relax. But that didn't last long when the door to the boy's room opened and Law the captain of the heart pirate came out and walked over to Luffy who was buy eating.

"Straw hat, how long until we get to Dressrosa?."

Luffy swallowed down a big piece of meat and turned to Nami.

" Nami, how long until we get to Dressroba?."

I sigh." Luffy, its Dressrosa, not Dressroba."

" Well," Nami took out a map." Dressrosa is 6 hours away, but we need to visit an island before that. We need to get more barrier of strawberry juice for Midnight."

Law glanced at me. " I thought a vampire could only drink blood."

" I can eat and drink other things, but I sometimes need to drink blood to keep my inner monster in control. And strawberry juice helps me control it longer." I said while drinking my tea and sigh.

Law listens with interest and turning to Luffy who had eaten all of the food that Sanji had prepared.

" Straw hat I think we need to slit up the team."

Luffy looked at him with wide eyes." Huh, why?."

"Doflamingo maybe know how your ship looks like, if we split up in the island before Dressrosa we can sneak in without them knowing. And the other can go to Zou and meet up with my crew."

Luffy's face turned serious and looked at us other before turning back to Law.

" Yeah, I agree." A smile grew on his lips, while he jumped up on the table.

" Okay, who wants to come along to Dressrosa!?." He screamed happily and looked at us all.

Sanji held up his hand while blood came out from his nose.

" I will happily come along I heard Dressrosa has really beautiful women~."

I narrow my eyes and shook my head. " Does anything else than cooking and women go through your head?!." I screamed at him before turning to Luffy. " Luffy you can't just ask like that without thinking. But I don't think I should come along. Even how tempting it is to fight the Doflamingo family, am still haven't fully recovered from the last fight we had."

" Alright, you can stay on sunny, Midnight." Said Luffy and turned to the other. " What about your other?. Who wants to come along?."

Everybody begins to shout that they wanted to come, but Nami and Chopper were the only ones who walked over to me with crossed arms.

" I think I stay on Sunny." Said Nami while Chopper nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, I stay on sunny too."

Sanji looked between us and Luffy before walking over to us, but very close to me and Nami.

" I can't let two beautiful ladies guard the ship without a strong man." His eyes filled with tears. " Even if it means that I have to miss the opportunity to visit the island with beautiful women."

I rolled my eyes while Nami hit him hard on the head.

"Hooo!." Brook walked over to us." Then I stay too we don't know what will attack sunny when you others are gone."

Luffy nodded. " Alright, then you five will stay, and look after sunny and Ceasar."

" Why are we even keeping him alive?." Asked Nami and had a very dark aura around her." Nothing can make me forgive him what he did to the kids."

Sanji nodded and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

" Yeah, what he did to the kids was horrible."

Law sigh and pulled out a small purple box he had hidden under his jacket and threw it over to me. " Just keep Caesar alive for the time being, he is a horrible person. But we can still use him."

I glanced down at the box in my hands, and saw a beating heart inside of it, just looking at it sent shiver down my spine.

" is this…?."

Law nodded." That is Caesar's heart."

I gulped loudly and didn't know what to do, while the heart in my hands was beating hard. But Luffy only smiled and jumped up in the air happily.

" Okay, let's go!."

A few hours later we arrived on the island where we were going to separate into two groups and get a few new barrels of strawberry juice for me.

Almost immediately, Luffy and the other took the small boat we had and took off to sail to Dressrosa and wished us other good luck on our trip to Zou. While we other wished them good luck and told them to take down Doflamingo and his family. And when we couldn't see them anymore and was done with everything else, we settled sail to Zou.

"Say Midnight, have you been in Zou before?." Asked Nami while holding an old book about the Zou island, while I was sitting on the railing stared at the shiny blue water in deep thought.

I looked up at her. " Why do you ask?."

She turned the book to me and showed a very old page with a small painting that illustrated a red-winged vampire and a lion that stood up like a man.

" This chapter says that the mink tribe and the red-winged vampire clan has been friends for many generations, and on every 5 years they get together and celebrate for their peace and friendship."

Like a flash, an old memory played in my head when she said that and made me smile sadly down at the ground.

" The moon celebration," I said with a low voice and saw Nami looking at me with both interest and apologies.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember a sad memory."

I shook my head. " Its okay, but to answer your question I have been in Zou before when i was little, but it was so many years ago, I don't think it is the same as back then."

Nami closed the book gently and looked to be in deep thought like she was thinking what to say next.

" How was the moon celebration like?."

I chuckled and looked up at the sky when a small wind blew against my face and opened my mouth to tell her about the moon celebration, I heard a big bang from far away and jumped up in surprise. Nami jumped up too and looked around before turning to me.

" Did you hear something?."

I turned around and jumped up to catch a flying cannonball that was among at Sunny's sail, and looked behind us to see a big boat coming at us.

" we are under attack!." I throw the cannonball back at the big boat behind us, while the other ran to the side to get a better look.

" Who is it?." Asked Sanji while Chopper jumped up on his shoulder with binoculars." Chopper can you see who's ships it is?.'

"Give me a second." Chopper used the binoculars and almost immediately he jumped up in surprise and fear. "It's big mom pirates!."

"What!?." Screamed Nami and took the binoculars from Chopper and took a look herself.

" Oh my god, what are we going to do?. What are we going to do?. There is no way we can fight them all of them alone."

I glared at the big mom pirates boat, and an idea popped up, and I looked down at the other.

" I have an idea, keep sunny in full speed, and I will try to make them slow down." I turned to Nami." Nami when i get back use your staff and make a storm."

Nami looked at me for a long time before she smiled and tightened her hand around her staff.

" Alright, let do it."

Sanji tightens his hands together. " Than I come with you midnight-San, I can't let you fight them by yourself."

" Hooho!. That's right we can't let you go fight them by yourself." Brook pulled out his sword and was on his way to jump into the water, but I stopped him.

" No, you two need to stay on sunny in case there are more big mom ships out here." I glanced at the ship that came closer and closer before turning to the other. " Leave that one to me." Was the last thing I said before flying at the ship behind us at a really fast speed. But when I came closer, I was surprise to see the ship looking like it was made of sweet and candy, with a big head on the front saying 'Ship' aloud.

But on the head stood a man who looked like he was a gangster with a black hat, black-and-white pinstripe clothes and a jacket hanging on his shoulder and a thick cigar on the side of his mouth.

He glared at me and smirked before pulling out a pistol and pointed at me.

" You better give up now, vampire."

I stared at him before smiled. " Let me think." I pretended to think before turning to him. " No." I dived at their sail and flew right through it and made a big hole.

I giggled. " Whoops!."

"WAAA!. SHE DESTROYED THE SAIL!." Screamed the crew on the boat beside the man who looked like a gangster.

" Don't get distracted your idiots, Capture her!. Screamed the gangster man and shot at me. But he was only aimed at my wings, like he was trying to not kill me.

" Yes, Bege!." Screamed the crew and begin to shoot at me too while some of them tried to shoot a big net at me, but they all missed. And I couldn't help to laugh at them while flying in the sky and avoided easily from their bullets and nets.

" This is actually fun." Glanced at sunny who was going farther and farther away." I better get back to the other." I said to myself before holding out my hand, and my nails got longer.

The crew below me gasped in suprise. " Her nail got longer!."

Bege narrows his eyes at me, while I smiled happily before ripping a big hole their other sail.

" You !." He shot at me while I flew back to sunny.

"Nami, Now!."

Nami nodded." Alright. Climate Baton Weather Egg!." A small egg came out from her staff and flew out in the sky." Come Hatch, Raincloud!. Screamed Nami and swung her staff and the egg hatched, and a big rain cloud came out from it.

I landed on sunny and watched the rain cloud get bigger and bigger before Nami pointed her staff up at the rain cloud.

" Rain Tempo!."

Rain began to fall down and made a very thick fog appearing all around us.

"Great work, Nami-San, and Midnight-san." Said Sanji before speeding up sunny, to take the chance to escape from big mom pirates.

 **Bege pov**

" Huh?. Where did that storm cloud come from?." I asked while seeing the straw hats boat disappearing in the thick fog, and growled angrily.

This was a seriously failure for me big mom wanted me to get the red-winged vampire and blond haired guy alive. And somehow they escaped from us, and big mom won't be happy when she heard about this. I turned to the crew who stared at the storm cloud with wide eyes, and I shot up in the sky to get their attention.

" What are you doing?. Fix the sail now, before we lose the straw hats!. And call Baron Tamago, if we want to catch those two alive we need some reinforcement."

"Hai, Bege!." The crew started to work on the sail while I turned my attention at the fog and narrow my eyes. While one of the crew called Tamago on the den den mushi.

It didn't take long till Tamago answered.

" Bege, have you caught them-bon?." Was the first thing he asked when he answered the call.

"Tsk, "I walked over to the den den mushi while blowing out some smoke. " We got some problem, the straw hat is still on the move, and they have destroyed our sail."

"What?."

"Listen, the straw hat has some tricks on their sleeve, and i wouldn't be surprised that see if they had some more in store if we attack on our own.

I think the only chance for us to catch them is by cornering them from all direction."

Tamago was quiet for a few seconds. " Agree, and we better hurry. Big mom as already planning a welcome tea party for Midnight the red-winged vampire. And you know that she doesn't like to wait."

Of course, I knew that big mom never likes to wait for anybody. When she plans a tea party, the tea party better begin as she planned it. But now she is planning a tea party for the vampire, and we haven't caught her or the Vinsmoke boy. And i wasn't 100% sure that we will catch them the next time we see them.

I rubbed my face while praying for myself that we will succeed next time.

 **Somewhere else at the Whole cake island**

Big mom sat on her throne, singing happily to herself before the door into her chamber opened.

"Am back, mom."

Big mom stopped singing and turned her attention to the person who spoke, and smiled.

" Mama!.Mama!. Welcome back Katakuri."

A man with short crimson hair, wearing a massive ragged scarf that covered his mouth and a dark cloak walked up to her while carrying a big box on his shoulder.

" I finished my mission." The man put down the box in front of her and took a few steps back. While Big mom licked her lips and laughed happily.

" Great work my son," she lifted the box and smiled happily. " This will do perfectly in my tea party."

The man looked up at her. " Who have you invite?."

Big mom chuckled." That's right you weren't here on our family meeting, because of the mission." She pulled up a wanted paper that was lying the armrest on her throne and smirked at the picture." The tea party is for a very special guest." She handed the wanted paper to her son, who looked at the picture with hard eyes." It's the last red-winged vampire."

"Oh really?." Said her son and looked at the picture before his eyes widen in surprise, and she saw his hands shaking violently. " No, it can't be."


	4. Chapter 3

**Midnight pov**

" Acho!."

I sneezed out of nowhere and covered my mouth while the other turned at me in surprise.

" Midnight, did you catch a cold?." Chopper quickly ran to his office. " I have some medicine for the cold that I think will help you."

"I don't feel sick," I said truthfully and touched my forehead to feel it wasn't hot at all.

" Am not hot either."

"Maybe somebody was talking about you," said Nami while looking down at the map in her hands.

" Maybe, "I looked over my shoulder to look at the blue ocean to be sure that the big mom pirates haven't caught up to us.

" How long until we get to Zou?."

"It's a long way until we get there, if we keep this speed we will get there tomorrow night."

" Alright, but we need to take shifts on the lookout in case the big mom pirate appears again."

"Hoho!. You think they will come back after us?." Asked Brook while he was laying on the floor to get a good look under Nami's skirt.

" Hey!." Nami kicked him right on his skull and made him fly father down the ship.

" Men are such pervert."

I nodded in agreement while hearing Brook chuckled from a distance.

" But yes, Brook I think they will come after us again."

Sanji frowned. " That wouldn't surprise me big mom must have sent them to eliminate us after Luffy declared war against her. That idiot captain, he acts before he thinks things through and now we have one of the 4 pirate emperors after us."

I crossed my arms, but couldn't help to smile a little. " Well that is our captain, and he did declare war against big mom to protect the fish-man island. And by that good reason, I can't be mad at Luffy."

All the other smiled too and agreed with me, nobody of us could be mad at Luffy when he wanted to keep somebody safe. That was our captain, always saw everybody he meet as equal even if they were a different race.

"Here it is." Chopper ran out from his office with a bottle of medicine for cold and ran over to me." Here you go, Midnight."

"But Chopper I don't think I have a cold."

Chopper looked at me with big eyes before sigh sadly.

" Oh alright."

Oh no, I didn't mean to make him sad, I just thought it was waste of good medicine when I didn't feel sick at all. But apparently, Chopper took my words like I didn't believe his medicine was going to work at all and that i didn't believe in his doctor knowledge.

" But maybe am wrong, maybe I do have a cold," I said and pretended to sneeze again.

" Achoo!."

Choppers face lit up, and he took out two tablets from the bottle.

" Here this will help against the cold."

"Thanks, Chopper," I said with a small smile and took the medicine and swallow it.

" Nobody is a good doctor like you."

"Haha," Chopper blushed and scratched his head like he was embarrassed but at the same time happy but my words. " It was nothing."

"AHHH!. Let me out your weak straw hats, do you know who I even am?." Screamed a very familiar voice inside the ship, and me and the other sigh heavily when we heard him.

" Great, now he is awake again." Said Nami and glared at the door that led down the boat. " Caesar Clown." Her voice was really dark when she said that name and tightened her hands into fists. " I really hate the idea of having him on our ship."

"I don't think anybody wants him on our ship," I said annoyed and pulled out the purple box with Caesar's heart that I had in my pocket. " Can somebody else take care of his heart? its really creeping me out." The moment I said that Caesar's heart moved and made me yelp in surprise and dropped it, so it landed on the wooden floor.

"EEEHHHH!. Careful with my heart you idiots!."

I growled annoyed and glared at the heart that was beating loudly until Brook picked up the heart and put it in his chest pocket.

" I can look after it am already dead so it doesn't bother me so much as for you."

"Thanks, Brook," I said with a smile but evidently regret it when he moved closer to me.

" Can I see your panties?."

Nami hit his head hard and looked really mad.

" Stop asking that!."

I laugh out loud and turned to look at the sea while hearing Nami yelling at Brook for asking a woman such a question.

" Nami, don't hit brook so hard our you will make his skull crack!." Screamed Chopper in panic, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Chopper trying to stop Nami from hitting Brook more, while Brook was lying on the floor and chuckled.

" Hoho!, don't worry about me, I won't die by a cracking skull."

"Boom!."

I turned to where the sound of a cannon come from and saw a rain of cannonballs coming at us.

" We are under attack again!." I screamed and saw the other looking at me in surprise before I ran to the wheel and steered the boat to the side so it wouldn't get damaged.

" We under attack again so soon?." Asked Nami and picked up the binoculars to see where the attack came from. " Midnight where did you hear the attack come from?."

I pointed at the direction I heard the cannon sound come from before I heard the second attack coming at us.

"That direction."

"Okay," said Nami and looked in the binoculars. " What...its the big mom pirates again."

"Really?." I asked in surprise. " Is it the same boat we meet before?."

"I think so," Nami zoomed in with the bb so she could take a closer look. " Yes, it's the same. I can see the stitches on their sail where you ripped it up last time."

"They patch it up that fast?. Guess it didn't slow them down as much as I thought…" I stopped talking when I heard another cannon sound but not from the direction I heard from the first time it came from another direction.

" Grab hold of something!." I screamed and turned the wheel full to another direction before another rain of cannon came at us from another direction. All the other was holding with their dear life on the boat so they wouldn't get thrown off.

" That came from another direction." Said Sanji and stared at the direction the other attack came from. " Nami give me the binoculars."

Nami handed him the binoculars, and he looked at the other direction and gasped. "Its another big mom ship!."

"Oh great, two ships on our tail. I guess Luffy really did make big mom angry." I glanced at the direction the first ship was and turned to Nami. " Nami, take the wheel. I will take down that boat once and for all."

" Alright, but what about the other ship?."

" Leave that one to me and the boys," said Sanji and pulled out another cigarette. " We never got the chance to fight last time."

" Okay, take that one, and I will take the one that I apparently didn't damage enough to slow down. " I spread out my wings and flew up in the air, with my eyes locked on the ship with the stitched sailes. And standing at the front of the ship stood the gangster man with his pistol ready in his hands, with a big group of people behind him.

" Ah, you decided to fight us again, red-winged vampire." Said the gangster and blew out some smoke and smirked. " But this time I will not let you get away so easy like last time. SHOOT HER DOWN!."

The group behind him began to shoot at me at the same time, and I quickly protected myself with my wings that surrender me like a cocoon.

 **Bege pov**

I watched the red-winged vampire protecting herself with her wings, and saw them faintly glowing before our bullets touched her wings. And to my surprise, our bullet didn't make a scratch on her wings instead the bullets melted when they touched the wings and fell down to the water like stones.

"Rero, what now father?." Asked Vito beside me while shooting more bullet at the vampire. " Our bullet doesn't seem to affect her."

"Tsk, keep shooting at her. She can't protect herself forever." I glanced over my shoulder. " And use the cannon too."

"Yes, father-rero." Vito ran down to one of the cannon and aimed it at the red-winged vampire. " Here we go, Shoot!." A cannonball flew at the vampire, but the next second she opened her wings and caught the cannonball with her bare hands, and smiled happily at me.

" Now it's my turn."

She throws the cannonball right into the group of men I had behind me, and they all had to jump away to get to safety when the cannonball she throws hit the boat and made a big hole through the floor.

"Dammit!. I cursed to myself and stared at the hole on the floor and saw the cannonball had gone through the whole boat all the way to the bottom and water was coming in. " You three!." I pointed at three men that stood beside the hole. " Go down and stop the water, before the whole ship is full with water!."

"Yes, Sir!." Said the men and ran down to the bottom of the ship to stop the flooding.

"Bang!."

"No, Vito stop shooting with the cannon!." I screamed and saw the second cannonball flying at the vampire, and saw her catching it with her bare hands again.

"Sorry, father-rero."

I sigh heavily before I felt a strong explosion right behind me, and turned around to see another giant hole that did go all the way down to the bottom.

" Damm you!." I screamed up at the sky where I saw the vampire last, but now she wasn't there.

" What?. Where is she?."

" Hey, up here!." I heard a voice from the sails, and I froze for a second before I slowly turned around to see the whole sail was ripped. Not like when she ripped the sail like last time when she only ripped a few holes on the sails. This time she had ripped the whole sail into million pieces, and there was no way we could sew it back together to fix it. And it didn't help that she sat up there with a big smile on her face while ripping the big mom flag into pieces too.

" You!." I said with a very dark voice and pointed my guns at her. "Shoot her down before she flys away!."

" My, my. Are you mad over the destroyed sail?." Asked the vampire and tilted her head to the side while a rain of bullets flew at her. " Well, this will definitely slow you down for sure." She spread out her wings and flew up in the sky in a really fast speed, so fast that none of the bullets had time to hit her. " Well, have a good day. Big mom pirates!." She screamed with a cheerful voice and flew back to the straw hats ship.

I growled to myself and hoped that Baron Tamago had better luck than me, I didn't want big mom to be angry at my failure to capture the vampire and the black leg Sanji. But my hope for Baron Tamago directly disappeared when i saw big explosions from Tamagos ship and the mysterious fog that appeared again like last time and helped the Straw hats to escape again.

I sigh heavily and order one of the men to call Tamagos on the Den Den Mushi.

" Bege-bon!. This is a real disaster we didn't capture the Vinsmoke or the vampire. Big mom won't be happy by this news-bon." Screamed Tamago through the den den mushi, and I could images him looked very stressed and scared on the other end.

" I told you they had some tricks on their sleeves, and I don't think we can capture those two especially the vampire before the tea party. " I thought for second and gulped loudly. " We have to call big mom!."

 **At the whole cake island**

Big mom watched her son, who stood against the wall staring at the wanted paper in his hands. Ever since she showed the wanted picture, her son had been acting very strangers, he usually was very quiet and didn't show any emotions. But now she could see a small trace of emotion on his face that wasn't hidden by his scarfs, the question was was it a good thing or not.

Big mom turned to her bowl filled with ice cream topped with chocolate, fruit, and cream, and licked her lips. But before she could even take a bite, the Den Den Mushi begin to ring, and she glared at it annoyed.

" This better be good, I don't like when somebody disturbs me from eating my sweets."

She said annoyed while one of the servants walked up to the Den Den Mushi and put it on speaker.

" Big mom, its Bege."

"Ah mama, mama. Bege, I hope you have some good news for me. My tea party will begin soon, and I hope you have the red-winged vampire captured." Said Big mom and smiled happily. " I planned this tea party special for her."

"Um, well.." Bege voice was shaking, and she could see sweat all over the Den Den Mushi, a sign that Bege was scared to tell her something. " We have a little problem."

"Problem?." Big mom moved closer to the Den Den Mushi and glared at it. " How can you have a problem?." I send two of my biggest boat with you, and many of my soldiers and Tamago was with you too. How can you have a problem?!."

" The straw hat was not that weak as we...thought, and the red-winged vampire is not that easy to capture."

"What!." Big mom glared at the Den Den Mushi and saw it shaking heavily in fear. " Are you telling me that you got beaten by a small group of weak pirates?."

"Well.."

"Shut it!. You have wasted my time far enough!." Big mom glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time for her tea party she had planned for the red-winged vampire. But because of Bege and Tamago, her plan had to changes, something she didn't want to do. She sighs sadly.

" And I had this party planned especially for the vampire."

"Mama, we still have time to get her before the tea party." She heard Katakuri and glanced at him with hard eyes.

" Oh, what are you planning my son?."

Katakuri walked over to her and glanced at the Den den Mushi.

"Bege, I will take care of the vampire, put your attention to the Vinsmoke son instead, and take him to the Germa castle."

The Den Den Mushi stared at him confused.

" Alright, but let me tell you she is not easy to catch."

"Oh, I know that, but I also know something that will make it easy to catch her." Said Katakuri and turned to big mom. " I get Brulee, and we will capture our guest in time for the tea party."

Big mom face turned into a big dark smile while she laughed happily.

" Mama!, Mama!."

 **Midnight pov**

A shiver ran down my back, and I directly looked over my shoulder and stared at the opend ocean behind me. But didn't see anything, which was good. If I did see the big mom pirates behind us, I would be really surprised how they could fix their boats so fast after we messed them up so much. I mean I made two big holes through one of the boats and destroyed their sails into million pieces. And the other did use Caesar to make big damages to the other boat, so we could easily escape again with Nami's fog. We should be far away from them to catch up to us again but the shiver that ran down my back gave me a bad feeling about something, but I didn't know what.

" How could you do that to me!?. Used me as a big bag to catch those cannonballs!." Screamed Caesar angrily and walked over to Sanji. " And you did you even care how much it did hurt for me?."

"Nope," Said Sanji with no care in the world. " I was hoping you would die by that hit, but sadly you lived through that."

"You little!."

Sanji glared at Caesar." Watch it, we still have your heart and if you even try something. I can give that box a little kick."

Caesar froze and slowly sat down on the floor in defeat, but I could still hear him mumble insulting words to us.

Nami stood beside me and looked to be in really deep thought.

" This the second time the big mom pirate tried to attack us, and there is a high possibility that they will come after us again with more army after us."

I nodded. " Yeah, and after we made those damages to those two ships, I wouldn't be surprised if big mom is really mad at us right now."

Everybody was quiet, even Caesar who was sweating heavily when he heard me say, big mom.

" Than let's keep going to Zou, hopefully, we will be safe there until we meet up with the other," I said cheerfully. " But let's keep an eye out for the big mom pirates if the come back again."

"Yeah, let's take shifts. Everybody will keep a lookout for at least two hours each than everybody will have time to heal and rest." Said Nami and walked over to the wheel and pulled out a paper. " I write down who and when its time for everybody to be on the lookout."

I raised my hand. " I can be on the lookout first."

Nami nodded and wrote it down.

" Alright, Midnight will take the first shift. And after her Chopper will go after her, and then Sanji, Brook and me. And we do the list again till we get to Zou."

We all nodded, and I begin my shift immediately by flying up to the tower to get a better view of the ocean. I sat there for two hours, but nothing did really happen, I didn't see any boats at all. Beside seagulls and fish swimming near the surface, but other than that nothing. I changed shift with Chopper, and when I came down, Sanji was ready with a table filled with food, from meat to cooked vegetable and bread.

"Hey, Midnight-san, hope you are hungry." Said Sanji cheerfully and handed me a glass of strawberry juice.

" Thanks, Sanji." I took the glass and walked over to the table, and filled a plate with food.

" We haven't eaten since breakfast."

" Well we have be distracted all day, and because of that I didn't have time to prepare anything." Sanji sat down in front of me and breathed out some smoke. " I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing."

I chuckled while eating. " They will be fine, Luffy always finds a way to win. Even if he sometimes acts before he thinks things through." My eyes turned up to the sky. " But he always thinks positive even how bad the situation is."

"Well, that is our captain." Sanji smiled and walked away. " Get some rest when you are done Midnight-san. You need your energy In case we are attacked again."

"Yeah, you are right." I eat up everything on the plate and walked to my room. But before I could open the door, Sanji pressed against me with one of his pervert faces he always had.

" If you are cold Midnight-San, we can share the bed and keep each other warm~."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. " No thank, am good," I said uninterested and walked into my room and close the door before Sanji could come at me again.

" What a day." I breathed out heavily and walked over to my closet to change to other clothes, instead of sleeping in the clothes I have been fighting in all day. I change into a pair of loose black pants and a light green blouse, but the moment I was done changing I had a weird feeling like somebody was watching me from behind.

But that couldn't be, the only thing behind me was my mirror, desk and my bookshelf. And I had my eyes already on the door so nobody could have come in while I was changing. But the weird feeling was still on me like a second skin, and I looked behind me to be sure that nothing was there.

" I must really be tired," I said to myself and closed the door to my closet, but I still have the feeling that somebody's eyes were burned into my back. And then out of nowhere, I heard the sound of metal bouncing on the floor, and I looked around to see a can rolling at me with some sort of yellow gas leaking out from it.

" What the..Cough!." I coughed heavily and felt how my vision slowly become blurry.

" Where the hell did that come from?." I asked myself while walking over to the door.

" Guy...Hmm!." When I tried to call for help, something white came from behind me and covered my mouth with a strong grip. I tried to pull it off but it was so soft that I couldn't get a grip on it, and somehow it smelled like

Mochi. But here did it came from?.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a long white arm coming from the mirror.

My eyes widen in surprise, while the gas was filling my nose and I felt my body becoming weaker and weaker until I fell down to the ground. Before I was completely out, I saw another white hand coming from the mirror and dragged me into the mirror before my vision turned black


	5. Chapter 4

For all these years Katakuri thought he was never going to see her again, after the news that the whole red-winged vampire kind died of an unknown cause that left the whole world in shock was still fresh in his mind while he stared down at the unconscious women in his arms, and tightened his hold around her. Even after all these years, he could still recognize her, even if she was more grown up with an hourglass body that women would die to have while giant red wings came out from her low back with a few black feathers at the end of the wings. She looked like a fallen angel in his arms and just looking at her beauty, made his face heat up and heart beat faster than normal. The same feeling he had the first time he met her when they were children.

 ***Flashback***

 _The young Katakuri stared down a street that was filled with people who was happily talking and laughing to each other. And kids who were near his ages were running around and playing ball with each other and didn't seem to have any care in the world._

 _Just seeing this made Katakuri sigh sadly before slowly touching his mouth and scars while remembering the conversation he had with his big brother Perospero a few hours ago._

' _Katakuri, if you don't hide your mouth you won't get any friends.'_

' _Don't need any I only need my sweets and nothing else. I don't care if nobody wants to be my friends because of my mouth.'_

 _But in reality he did care, he wanted to play with others kids and have fun too, and walk freely in the street without people running away from him and screaming that he is a monster child. But that was a wish that could never come true, who would want to be friend with a scary kid like him?._

 _He sighs heavily to himself and decided to not think about it anymore, before walking down the street where all the people were. He didn't actually want to walk down there, but the store that had all the delicious donuts he liked, was placed on this street and there was no other way to get there._

 _He only took a few steps before one of the kids begin to scream and got everybody's attention while pointing at him._

" _The monster is back!."_

 _All the adult and children begin to scream and ran away like the devil was right behind them, and it only took a few seconds before the street that was before filled with people and laughing to be empty and quiet. The only thing that was left was the ball the children were playing with but forgot to take it with them when they ran away. Katakuri stared at the direction the people ran at, and stared at the ground with sad eyes, while slowly walking at the direction of the shop. But when he finally came to the shop, he was meet by a big close sign that covered up the whole door with black windows right beside it. Katakuri sighs angrily to himself because he didn't gets there in time to buy any donuts._

 _And he really needed some right now, but there was no way he could get any now. He had to wait until tomorrow when the shop was open again with fresh donuts._

 _He turned around while feeling more down than he had ever before. Usually, he could push back his feelings by eating his favorite sweet, but he couldn't now, now that the shop was closed for the day._

" _Great." He said to himself and sat down on the stairs to the shop and closed his eyes._

" _Guess I won't have any donuts to cheer me up today." The moment he said that he smelled the delicious sweet smell of donuts, and opened his eyes in surprise to see an open box with fresh donuts right in front of him._

" _You can have some of mine if you want." Said a sweet voice and Katakuri looks up to see a beautiful girl smiling at him while holding out the box to him. Katakuris eyes widen while he felt his heart beat a little faster while he stared at the girl like an idiot._

 _The girl had snow- white skin with long black hair that framed in her face and blood red eyes that stared at him with no trace of fear or disgust, while wearing a white long-armed dress with a black vest over it, and a big red bow on the side of her waist. She looked at the same ages as him._

 _But was surprised Katakuri the most was the red wings that came out from the girls lower back._

" _Um.. are you okay?." Asked the girl and leaned her head to the side._

 _Katakuri could feel his face het up a little before nodding._

" _Yes, but why do you offer me you donuts?. And why aren't you scared of me?."_

 _The girl looked at him in surprise and looked very confused by his question._

" _Why would I be scared of you?."_

 _He pointed at his mouth. " Because of my ugly mouth and scars. Everybody else calls me a monster every time they see me."_

 _The girl moved closer to him, and study his mouth in interest before smiling at him._

" _I don't see anything wrong with your mouth if anything I think it's kind of cool."_

" _You do?!." Asked Katakuri in surprise and stared at her and tried to find any trace that she was lying, but he couldn't see any trace that she was lying at all. A girl like her actually thought his mouth was cool and not scary. " You are a weird one."_

" _I see that as a good thing," said the girl and offer him one of the donuts from the box. " Here they are freshly baked."_

 _Katakuri took the donut and took a big bite and smiled when the delicious taste filled his mouth._

" _Mmm..this is really good, where did you buy these?."_

" _I actually made them myself." Said the girl and looked down at the ground shyly, and Katakuri couldn't help to think how cute she looked when she showed the shy side of her._

" _Wow, these are really delicious...um, what is your name?." He asked while feeling his heart beat faster, and faster every second_

" _Midnight," said the girl and smiled happily at him. " My name is Midnight."_

 ***End of flashback***

" Katakuri, are you sure that's really her?." Asked a voice behind him and woke him up from his deep thoughts.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at his sister Brûlée, who stared at the women he had in his arms with unsure eyes.

" Are you really sure that's Midnight?."

Katakuri stared at her for a long while before glancing down at the women in his arms again and nodded.

" Yes, am sure."

" How can you be so sure?."

" Look at her right palm."

Brûlée raised an eyebrow and walked over to the women to look at her right palm, to see an old red x scar that was very visible against the women's white skin. Brûlée eyes widen, and she stared up at Katakuri.

" You have the same scar."

Katakuri nodded, and looked down at the women again and felt his heart skip a beat.

" Yes, only Midnight we know have the same scar as me."

He saw Brûlée covered her mouth while tears begin to run down her face, and he could see a big smile under her hands.

" She was alive all this time." She slowly moved her hand to Midnight's face and gently caressed her cheek.

" Midnight nee-san."

Katakuri smiled at Brûlée before hearing one of the servants who come with them clear his voice.

" Sir, we better hurry. Big mom's Tea party begin in a few minutes."

"Alright," said Katakuri and begin to walk." Come, Brûlée we better hurry."

Brûlée ran up to him and smiled happily down at the women in his arms. " I can't believe its really her. Will she wake up soon?."

" Yes, the gas only knocked her out for a little while."

" What exactly was in that can?."

" That's a secret." Said Katakuri and walked through the mirror to the tea party, where his oldest siblings and big mom was waiting.

Midnight didn't know how long she was out, but whatever was in that can that made her fall unconscious, made her so weak that she couldn't move her body, or opened eyelid to see what in the world was going on.

But the gas didn't completely block her hearing, but her hearing was very limited. She usually could hear sounds from miles away that a normal person couldn't hear, but now she couldn't even make out if the sound she heard was near or not.

Everything sounded so faint and so low that it was like whispers for her now. But there was a thing that confused her more than her lack of hearing, and movement, it was the warmth she felt around her. A warmth that made her whole body relax and feel safe for some reason. It was like her body recognized the warmth from somewhere, even if she herself didn't completely know where.

A while later she slowly begins to hear more, little by little, while feeling her strength slowly getting back into her body. But she still felt weak like she was drugged or something.

" Is it really her?."

She heard a voice near her face and feeling a light touch against her cheek like somebody was gently poking her. But then she heard a sea of voices who begin to talk all at once and made her head hurt.

"Mmm," a small groan escaped from her lips, and she slowly tried to opend her eyes while moving her hands to her head. But when she finally could open her eyes, she was met by familiar crimson eyes that stared right back at her.

The same crimson eye she never thought she would see again beside in her dreams.

" Sweet tooth?."


	6. Chapter 5

Katakuri stood frozen the moment she called him by the nickname only she called him by, and stared into her big red eyes that he remembers so well, and saw how confused, happy and shocked she was while tears begin to appear in her eyes.

" Is it really you?." Asked Midnight with a very weak voice and stared at his scarf, slowly moved her hand to his face.

Katakuri stared at her hand and felt her gentle touch against his cheek, his heart started to beat faster the moment her hand touched him, and he couldn't help to smile a little while feeling her hand slowly moved down to his mouth, tracing against his scars that he was careful to hide. Her gentle touch felt so nice that Katakuri couldn't help to close his eyes and enjoy the moment even if he knew that his siblings were around them, and saw everything. But he didn't care, it has been so long since he felt her touch, that felt so warm and soft against his skin, and he wanted to enjoy it for a little while.

" If you still are unsure it's me. Midnight." He said softly and gently grabbed Midnight's hand and looked into her eyes that stared at him widely. " Than let me tell you something only you, and I know."

He moved closer to her ear and whispered with a low voice so his siblings couldn't hear what he said to her. "The last time we saw each other we made these scars on our left palm to be sure we remember each other, and you were the one who comes up with the idea...wow."

Midnight throws her arms around his neck, before he could even finish, and hugged him tightly while her wings fell out in their full length.

" It is you." She said happily and buried her face into his scarf with a big smile on her lips. " It's really you."

Katakuri returned her hug with a big smile on his lips while running his hand through her long black hair, that felt soft through his fingers. Before his siblings ran over to them with big happy smiles on their faces, and he knew too well why. Back when he and the oldest siblings were kids, they played a lot with Midnight and got along really well. Even Oven who was an angry kid who liked to get into fights all the time like Midnight like she was his, own little sister.

" Midnight nee-san!." Brulee appeared in front of them, with all the others behind her, and stared at Midnight with a big smile.

Katakuri chuckled, while Midnight gently pushed away from him to see who was behind them, and she stared at his siblings with wide eyes.

" Brulee?." Brulee jumped up and down in happiness.

" Oven?. Perospero?. Daifuku?.. Compote?."

 **Midnight pov**

I stared at the people around me while tears were building up in my eyes. It was like I woke up in a very wonderful dream, a dream I had many times since the day I last saw them. I had always wanted to see them again, especially after the horrible incident that happened many years ago. But I didn't have any clue where they were or how to find them. It was like they disappeared like they never existed. The only thing I had of them was the memory of them and dreams that was both bad and good.

But I didn't have any clue where they were or how to find them. It was like they disappeared like they never existed. The only thing I had of them was the memory of them and dreams that was both bad and good.

And now I was right in front of the just like that, and I had so many questions that were building up in my head while I had this feeling that made me uneasy.

Sure I was happy to see everybody, but something about this situation just smelled fishy and not the good kind.

I could feel Katakuri's hands on me tightened and gently pushed me closer to his broad chest that I tried to ignore. I knew they all would grow up after all this year, but just looking at Katakuri who had grown looking really strong and muscular just made my whole face burn up and I wouldn't be surprised if my whole face was blood red for everybody to see.

"Haha, this is great!."

I gasped in surprise when something heavy landed on my head and glared up to see Oven smirking down at me with his big hand on my head.

" This party is going to be great."

"Party?." I said in confuse, while he messed up my hair, something he always did to me when we were kids. " What party?."

Oven and the other chuckled before loud circus-like music was heard all around us. I looked around and felt more confused, before singing balloons, cakes, furniture, and other things appeared around us and jumped up and down with big smiles on their lips.

Wait, WHAT?!.

I stared at the singing things that danced around us and blinked a few times to be sure that I wasn't imagined it. But they were still there when i opened my eyes and sang louder and louder.

" She's here. she's here."

"Our special guest is here."

" Now the party can begin."

Two colorful balloons appeared right in front of me with wide creepy smiles and moved closer to me.

" Welcome, Midnight the red-winged vampire to the whole cake island, big mom made this party just for you."

"B..Bi..Big MOM!?." Shock was written all over me while the balloons floated up in the air before a rain of confetti rained over me.

I just sat there shocked for what felt like a long time before slowly turning to Katakuri and hoped that he was going to tell me that the balloons were just joking with me. I mean my childhood friends couldn't be with big mom pirate, right?.

Even if I haven't met them for many years, I don't think they would ever join big mom pirates one of the biggest dangerous pirates in the world. But when i saw Katakuris serious eyes staring at me while tightened his hold so hard that I thought it would leave marks on my skin, I knew this was no joke.

"Um, Katakuri…"

" Listen Midnight," he said with a low voice that only I could hear while moving my head closer to his. " When Big mom appears, leave the talk to me, trust me."

I narrow my eyes at him. " What does big mom want with me?."

Before he could even answer my question, aloud laugh echo all around us while the ground was shaking violently.

" Haha, Mama, Mama. Finally, our special guest is here!." Said an unfamiliar voice while a big shadow slowly ran over me and Katakuri.

A shiver ran down my back before I slowly turned around to see who was behind me, and saw a big woman smiling down at me with a dark shadow over her face that made her look the devil from a nightmare.

" Welcome Midnight, welcome to my special tea party just for you."

 ****

 **Katakuri pov**

I glanced at Midnight and saw shock and fear written all over her face while she stared at mama.

" Um.." she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out from her mouth, but that was no surprise to me. Many who meet Mama, especially when she looks her scariest they get paralyzed in fear.

" She is very honored to be invited to one of your tea parties, Mama. She is very happy to be here."I said with a calm voice, while Midnight stared at me in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

Mama chuckled and clapped her hands happily, and a big round table appeared beside us with chairs decorated with flowers.

" Good, good. Let's sit down and drink some tea."

She smiled widely before walking over to her big chair, and my siblings took their seat at the table, the only seat that was left was two empty chairs near Mama.

" Remeber Leave the talk to me," I whisper to midnight while walking over to the two chairs that were left and put her down in on of them. She glared at me the whole time and crossed her arms after I sat down in the chair beside her and looked like she wanted to say something but held it back.

" Mama, mama. What a great tea party it's going to be. It's not every day you have a red-winged vampire here." Mama laughed. " And let's not forget the last one that exists in this world." Midnight looked down with sad eyes when Mama said those words, while servants appeared with tea sets and plates filled with different kinds of desserts.

" Streusen, what specialty have you done today?." Asked Mama while licking her lips in hunger.

The old man chuckled, and told her all the desserts he made especially for this tea party.

" But that is not all big mom, " Streusen turned to Midnight and poured down some red tea into her cup. " I also made this special strawberry tea, that I heard rumors about that red-winged vampire like a lot." Midnight stared at her cup with narrow eyes while Streusen poured down some strawberry tea for us other.

After he filled my cup, I leaned closer to Midnight.

"It's safe there is no poison in the tea."

She glanced at me for a long while. But she slowly lifted up her teacup, and took a sip and had a big smile on her lips, and looked at me.

"It's good," she said with a low voice and drank some more of the tea.

" Say, Midnight What have you done all this year?. We all thought you died with the whole vampire kind all those years ago." Said Brulee and leaned on the table while looking at Midnight with wide eyes.

Mama looked at her. " You know her Brulee?."

" Yes, Mama. We meet her when we were little back when you left us older kids at one of the islands when you were at war."

" Oh," Mama smiled and clapped her hands. " That's great news. Because you are friends with her, it will be a lot easier to convince her to join us."

The moment Mama said that Midnight spat out the tea she had in her mouth and coughed heavily.

" Say..'Cough'…. WHAT!?."


End file.
